This invention relates to cooling systems in which a coolant is evaporated in a machine to be cooled, such as an internal combustion engine, and coolant vapor is condensed in a condenser for recirculation.
Evaporative cooling systems, particularly those used in connection with internal combustion engines of motor vehicles, are well known in the art and are described in published patent literature so that it is not necessary to describe such systems in detail.
Such evaporative cooling systems include electrically operated coolant system devices such as an electrically operated coolant pump which is normally provided to circulate coolant and an electrically operated fan which is often included to cool the condenser. Consequently, such coolant systems impose a load on the storage battery used in a motor vehicle, for example.